Jude
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: One shot. Jude and Connor. Will Jude give up his virginity to Connor? Read and find out. I DO NOT OWN The Fosters. Just something I came up with before bed. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is based off the Fosters. I've been watching it and so far am very disappointed with Season 3. I firmly believe this show got canceled. Anyways...I do NOT own The Fosters. All the characters belong to ABCFamily! Enjoy!  
-

Jude and Connor were sitting up in Jude's room talking. Brandon was rehearsing with the band. Mariana was making out with Mat in the backyard. Callie was working. Jesus is at boarding school. Stef and Lena are working. (Stef is a cop and Lena is V.P. at Anchor Beach)

They were sitting there barely doing anything. Both boys would kiss and they would hold hands but that was about it. Neither of them would say anything. Like they were both trying to come up with something to talk about.

"So...what are we?" Jude asked Connor. "Are we together or not, I need to know"

"Yeah, we are...I think we should tell people" Connor told him.

"I don't think so..."

"Why?"

"Does it feel right to you?" Jude questioned

"Let's have sex" Connor blurted out.

Jude stayed quiet. He was unsure of what to say. He knew he wasn't ready for something this big. He also knew he wasn't very sure about being with a boy who's emotions were spuratic like a girl's.

One minute Connor is calm and nice and they are having fun being friends, and the next minute he is being an ass to him and saying he doesn't want to be friends with him anymore.

"Jude? Jude, are we going to do this or not?" Connor asked.

"N-no we're not, I'm not ready for that and neither are you. We don't need to have sex to make us offical" Jude told him.

Connor grabbed his bag and stood up. "Let me know when you are Jude, and don't run to your moms about this" he warned.

Once Connor left Jude sat in his room wondered what had just happened. He liked Connor but he's only 13 and he knew he wasn't ready for something so big. He knew eventually he would tell Stef and Lena. He knew they would stand by his side for making the right decision but would Lena have to tell Connor's dad?

A couple of hours later both Lena and Stef came home and Jude came down.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Stef asked looking at Lena as Jude came into the kitchen.

"C-" he said getting his courage up. He still felt like he didn't deserve them as parents. "Connor came over and we were in my room and he wanted me to have sex with him"

Both ladies were a little suprised to hear this. They looked at each other then back at Jude.

"What did you say?" asked Lena calmly.

"I said no, I wasn't ready..." he blurted out quickly. "He told me not to tell you guys either"

He put his head down ashamed because yet again he did as Connor told him not to do.

The ladies looked at each other one more time before giving Jude a hug.

"You did the right thing love" Stef told him.

"Jude, you know you aren't ready for sex and we're very proud of you for telling Connor no...but you know as V.P. of Anchor Beach I have to tell his dad" Lena told him.

Jude nodded. "I know" he told him and went back to his room. He cringed inside knowing he had done exactly what Connor told him NOT to do. But he's tired of being pushed around by people. And now is the time he is going to stand up for himself and what he believes in. 


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who have reviewed Jude thank you! It means a lot to me and thank you for telling me it was on a break I was worried and I'm glad to hear they will have a fourth season!

To those of you flaming me for Jude get over yourselves. I am a mother of two and I'm well aware that 13 is TO young for sex. If you don't wanna read it or like what I have to say, go screw yourself, don't waste your time or mine reading a ONE SHOT!

I don't follow the Fosters on Social Media because I haven't seen anything for them on Social Media like I have for Switched at Birth! People get over yourselves if you don't like what you read. You DON'T have to read it.

If you bothered to read the fact that is it a ONE SHOT. I love this show. I like Jude. And yes I feel it is important for kids to talk to their parents about sex. But he DID what was RIGHT!

I doubt I will put up another story for the Fosters but I'm glad I did try my hand at it.

Again thank you again to those that reviewed. You are awesome and have a wonderful holiday!

Kuramasgirl19769 


End file.
